


High Flying

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Summary: Sam offers to look after his girlfriends son while she’s away for work.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	High Flying

Everyone had said Sam should at least make some sort of plan. That he should have some idea of how he was going to keep himself and his girlfriends 9 year old son, Noah, occupied while she was away for the weekend at a shield conference. 

Y/N wasn't going to go at first, having no other childcare options as Noah's usual childminder was off sick. Then Sam had offered to watch him over the weekend, convincing her that "someone has to keep cap's, my name, in the good books." 

"Who even says I have good things to say about you, Sam Wilson?" Y/N had teased. In all honesty, she was heart warmed by the fact that her boyfriend had offered. Their relationship was a pretty recent thing and she loved every moment of it, but the fact he got on so well with her son was such an important thing to her. So many past relationships had failed because of that. That, and the fact she was promoted to head the whole of shield after Fury passed on the job to her. 

Sam grinned, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. "I know for a fact you have at least one good thing to say about me, director." He said, his lips dangerously close to hers. 

All she had to do was lean in a little closer and - 

"Sam, we got - oh, sorry," Bucky had interrupted, a boyish smile quickly covering his face when he realised what he'd just walked into.

He made a hasty exit before Sam had a chance to throw the nearest object he could reach at the super soldier. 

Y/N laughed at their antics before patting Sam on the chest to bring his attention back. "Are you sure you'll be all right with Noah? I can always get Maria to patch me through the intercom so I'm partly at the conference." 

"I'm sure baby. We'll have a guys weekend. It'll be fun."

"Hm, I better come back to a house that's still standing," she had warned him with a playful look in her eyes before she kissed him. 

~~~~~

  
"All right kid," Sam clapped his hands together as him and Noah walked back into the kitchen after seeing Y/N off. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

Noah smiled, the enthusiasm in his eyes reminding Sam of his girlfriend. 

"I want to fly. Can you take me out with the falcon suit?"

"Uh, that's a pass bud. I'm only supposed to use the suit for official stuff. And your mom would kill me."

The 9 year old gave a pout, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter as he sat down, deep in thought. 

"Oh!" Noah said, and Sam was kind of dreading this next suggestion.

"What about the shield? We can take it to the park and slide down the hills."

Oh boy. He should have made a plan. 

Sam gave a small smirk at the thought, then the image of Y/N coming home to either of them injured, or the shield being confiscated was enough to make his amusement falter. 

"That'll get me in trouble too, buddy." 

"But you're captain america now, no one can tell you off. Not really," Noah tried to reason. 

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Your mom can." 

The kid simply shrugged, undeterred. "She will still love you. Mom tells me off sometimes, too - especially when I leave my bedroom messy, but she still loves me." 

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. The young boy definitely had the determination like his mother, and the intelligence, too. Everyone was right when they'd told him to have a plan. Now he'd have to just make do with what he had. 

"All right. The park it is,” Sam replied. “But you have to promise not to tell your Mom I'm misusing shield issued property." 

"Deal!" Noah grinned and was up on his feet in a flash, dashing to get his coat and shoes. 

The park was fairly empty, which Sam was grateful for since he’d brought the shield out in broad daylight and was about to slide down the hill on it with his girlfriends son. 

Sam felt like such a kid again, just gliding down the hill as Noah cheered and laughed. It was a sense of freedom. Just pure joy, away from the day to day life of being Captain America. 

Who knew vibranium would make such a good sled? 

“That was awesome! Let’s go again!” Noah barely stopped for breath when they reached the bottom of the hill, excited to do it all over again.

“This is going to be a serious workout,” Sam chuckled to himself, following Noah back up the hill at a slightly slower pace.

After spending hours at the park, and Sam being thoroughly worn out, the boys headed home and ordered some pizza. 

They were sprawled out on one couch each, the empty pizza boxes on the floor as they watched some action movie that was playing on the tv when Noah turned to Sam, “Would you ever live here with us? Like - like a family,” he asked.

Like a family. Sam was sure his heart grew twice the size at the words. It’s something he’d thought about often since meeting Y/N. Since she let him into her life and Noah’s. He knew how important her son was to her, that she’d never jeopardize her relationship with her son for anything or anyone. That’s why he was so willing to give this a shot, to build something more. 

“I - I hope I will someday. Me and your Mom, we’re pretty new to all this. To being together,” Sam said. “She’s just become director and I’ve not long been Cap, and there’s a lot of boring adult stuff that goes with it. I can’t make any promises, but I really care about your Mom and you. So if I ever get the chance to live here, to be part of the family, I wouldn’t say no.” 

Noah smiled, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “You’re part of the family already.” 

  
~~~~~~

“That’s all the updates from the conference,” Y/N told the team, switching off the large screen she’d had on with the presentation she had been instructed to show. 

The weekend had been dreary from start to finish, and she was glad to be back home with her team. Her family. 

“Obviously I had nothing but good things to say about each of you.” Y/N smiled before directing her gaze on Sam, “I do need a quick word with Wilson, though.” 

“Someone’s in trouble,” Nat smirked and Bucky snickered under his breath, everyone else but Sam trailing out of the room. 

“Your house is still standing,” Sam reasoned, getting up and walking over to Y/N. 

She smiled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. It made Sam breathless. 

“I missed you,” she murmured against his lips, making Sam grin as he took her by the hips and pushed her back against the desk before kissing her again. She melted against his hold, allowing the two of them to familiarize themselves with each other, even though it’d just been a couple of days they’d been apart. 

“FRIDAY, lock the door,” Sam instructed, breaking away from the kiss as he lifted Y/N onto the desk. 

“This wasn’t exactly what I was planning to talk to you about,” her giggle broke off into a soft sigh when Sam’s hands disappeared beneath her shirt. 

He peppered kisses down the side of her neck, enjoying the way she reacted to him. 

“This can take priority though, right?” he purred in her ear.

“Yeah, it can. But we’re discussing the use of the shield as a sled after.” 

“you still love me,” Sam grinned, feeling victorious.

  



End file.
